Changes
by caitlin4
Summary: Lorelai arranges a wallow session for Luke after he and Nicole break up. Set post ‘Here comes the son’ but pre ‘those are strings, pinnochio’ L/L
1. expert wallowing

Lorelai sighed as she sat behind the desk at the inn. Since the fire things were going slower and slower, it was only a matter of time before Mia had to close it. 

That was a thought that Lorelai tried to avoid, she couldn't imagine life without the inn. Although she and Sookie had plans for their own inn, it was sad that the Independence would be gone soon.

Getting up she walked into the kitchen, "Hey Sook, what are you up to tonight? Rory's got graduation stuff to do all evening so I was thinking we could get dinner?"

She looked around the sparse kitchen where Sookie was setting up the wine and cheese for that evening's guests. Sookie looked up with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Jackson and I are going into Hartford to eat with some friends of his, raincheck?" Lorelai nodded and returned to the front desk.

Michel was sitting with an exasperated look on his face, "My chow puppies need me, may I go since you are now here to handle all of this?" He asked sarcastically waving his hand around the empty lobby.

"Go, I wouldn't want them to murder you while you sleep. I'll finish up until Tobin gets here tonight." Michel hurried away to play with his chow puppies and Lorelai busied herself with paperwork until she could escape to Luke's for dinner.

The diner was practically empty when Lorelai walked in, "Luke! I must have coffee, please!" Lorelai sat on a stool with her pout affixed to her face before Luke had a chance to say no.

Placing a cup of coffee in front of her, "Rough day?" He leaned on the counter next to Lorelai.

Taking a long drink of coffee Lorelai answered, "Rough, slow and lonely. I can't stand to see the Inn like this, and with Rory at school late almost every night this week, it's been a tough week." 

Luke gave her a sympathetic smile, "Will a cheeseburger and fries make it better? I'll even throw in some apple pie."

Lorelai smiled gratefully as Luke turned to get her dinner.

Ten minutes later Luke sat a plate of food in front of Lorelai and refilled her coffee, as he turned to go back to the kitchen Lorelai stopped him. "Luke, there are like two other customers, sit with me. Keep a sad lady company."

Lorelai was set to whip out her patented pout when Luke relented without argument, coming around the counter and sitting next to her.

"Okay, I'll sit if you promise not to feel sorry for yourself. Must talk happy."

Lorelai smiled at him wistfully, "You first, how are things with you, diner, Nicole and whatnot?" She started digging into her dinner while Luke responded.

"Good, not sure, and huh?" Luke averted his eyes and started wiping the counter in front of him. 

Lorelai wiped her mouth with her napkin, "Not sure, are you and Nicole on the outs? Lovers quarrel?" She took the napkin away from him, forcing him to look up.

He shrugged his shoulder awkwardly. "Just didn't work out, things started going downhill after I met her parents and I was freaking out about Jess. After Jess left it just seemed to fall apart. We haven't talked since then and it seemed pretty done then."

Lorelai's face fell, "Luke, why didn't you say anything? I can help you wallow." Luke's eyes widened.

Lorelai finished her food quickly and started planning Luke's Gilmore wallow. "First we'll need essentials, I'll handle that, movies too, you just need to show up at my house in an hour. I won't take no for an answer!" 

Before Luke had a chance to even, contemplate a response Lorelai was out the door with a gleeful glint in her eyes.

An hour later to the dot Luke found himself on Lorelai's porch, muttering under his breath about being there. Lorelai opens the door giddily before Luke knocks and drags him into the house with a gleeful giggle.

Lorelai's living room has been transformed, girly items such as pillows and candles have been replaced with hammer and baseball mitts that Lorelai no doubt mugged people for. Arranged on the coffee table are carrot sticks, celery (peanut butter on the side) and vegetable shaped crackers.

"Look, I picked Luke-wallow food! I did hide a few chocolate items around the room for me and if you get desperate you. Come sit and we'll start the first movie." Luke allowed himself to be led to the couch and sat, waiting.

"What are we watching? 'When Sally met Bob…Men are evil…' Meg Ryan marathon?" Luke shook his head as Lorelai gave off fake offense. 

"I picked movies specifically for you. 'The Pride of the Yankees,' 'Field of Dreams,' and last but not least 'BASEketball' for a little humor in the wallowing." Luke couldn't help but laugh as he listened to Lorelai ramble on about the movies.

An hour later the veggies were gone, even Lorelai forced herself to eat some celery slathered in peanut butter, and Luke was watching 'Pride of the Yankees' deep in thought. Lorelai was not quite as rapt with attention. 

She excitedly jumped up when she heard Rory come in, she motioned Luke to stay where he was. "Hey Ror, how was school?" She followed Rory into her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Paris should seriously consider becoming a drill Sargent. Other countries would cower in fear at her name." Lorelai rubbed Rory's shoulders before getting up to let her lay down. "What's going on out there?" Rory asked as Lorelai started to leave.

"Luke is wallowing, if we bother you let me know. Try and get some sleep." Lorelai closed the door behind her and let Rory rest.

Sitting down next to Luke she sighed, "Rory is working herself to death. This summer vacation will be long overdue for her." 

Luke paused the movie; "At least it's almost over. She'll be done soon and you two will be off to Europe. We don't have to finish the movie, I'll leave so you guys can hang out or whatever." Luke started to leave but Lorelai stopped him.

"No, Rory is getting some much needed sleep and you still need to wallow, now eat some chocolate and cry about Lou Gherig!" Lorelai reached for the remote but Luke stopped her. 

"I really don't need to wallow. It's fine and I know you aren't enjoying the movie." Luke leaned back on the couch as Lorelai propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Everyone needs to wallow, just to get it out of their system. Why do you think it ended? If you don't mind talking about it, he of few words." 

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. We just weren't that similar. Hell, I have no idea." He grabbed a handful of carrot sticks and started munching with a confused look on his face.

Lorelai reached behind her and pulled a candy bar from behind the cushion. "Well I'd offer to analyze the relationship for you, like I usually have Rory do for me, but I'm the worst one to talk to. I am an expert wallower and a horrible dater." 

Luke laughed to himself, "I guess that makes sense." Lorelai playfully smacked his arm. "I mean Rory tends to be very mature for her age while you…don't, it's not necessarily bad. Although I have seen you date some pretty crazy characters, even for Stars Hollow." 

Lorelai's mouth fell open, "Like who? And you cannot use Rune, that was a favor!"

Luke couldn't stop laughing, "Without Rune there was that kid and Max with his weird hair and Alex didn't seem too great, I mean he took you fishing for a date?" 

Lorelai succumbed and laughed along with him, "Max's hair was pretty bad wasn't it? I guess I don't have very good luck with guys." She went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers for herself and Luke. 

"That's why it's great to have friends like you, no matter what a flake I am when it comes to my love life, you will always be there and vice versa." She sat next to him and handed him both beers to open, which he did wordlessly and handed one back to her.

He nodded in agreement, "I guess it's good to know that I'm not the only one that's horrible at this whole dating thing. Sometimes I think it's all a joke on me, it makes me feel better to know it's on you too." 

She laughed as she leaned back on the sofa, "Okay, back to the wallowing, let's finish the movies."

Hours later the movies were over and the food was gone, and at least one six-pack had been finished off as the two of them sat regailing each other with tales of love gone bad.

"We must stop, my stomach cannot take it. You really suck at this stuff." Lorelai wiped tears from her eyes as Luke finished his last story. She was stretched out on the couch, her feet up in his lap.

"You're one to talk, you left some poor guy in a movie theater alone because he asked you not to talk during the movie!" Luke finished his last beer as he looked at Lorelai with disbelief.

"That is a dealbreaker for me, I didn't see the point of wasting his or my time. Oh my god, look at what time it is, nearly five o'clock. Don't you have to be up at some ungodly hour soon?" Lorelai sat up grabbing Luke's wrist to look at his watch.

Surprised Luke started to get up to go, "I guess we got a little carried away with our tales of woe. Caeser will be in early so it won't be that bad." 

Lorelai started walking Luke to the door, "I'll write you a note if you want. Dear Caeser, please excuse Luke for needing a good wallow. I"ll be in later for some seriously strong coffee and I expect no arguments from you!" 

Luke laughed and agreed, "Okay a one day reprieve, but it will kill you eventually." 

Lorelai opened the door for him, "You know Luke, this was fun. Once we get you out of the diner you break out of your mono-syllabic habits. We'll have to do this again. Thank God we're not dating and I can't scare you off with my craziness." 

Luke laughed, "No, you showed me all the craziness years ago, but I don't scare easily." He waved good night over his shoulder and Lorelai shut the door behind him, leaning against it with a small smile on her face.


	2. sweaty, southern heroines

The next morning Lorelai awoke to the smell of coffee and quickly went downstairs to find Rory studying away at the kitchen table.

"Hey babe, you're up early for a Saturday, it's before noon isn't it?" Lorelai squinted at the clock on the microwave as she poured herself some coffee.

"Yeah, I have a ton of studying to do this weekend, the earlier I start it the sooner I'll finish it." Rory placed a mark in the book she was reading and looked up to talk to her mother.

"A little mother-daughter time before you go insane?" Lorelai asked hopefully and was happy when Rory nodded her head.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table with large cups of coffee in their hands. "So mom, how was Luke's wallowing session last night?" Rory asked using air quotes when she said wallowing session.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "He didn't wallow that much, plus we ate carrots and celery instead of actual junkfood. I think it was okay though, he just needed to get things out, I mean as much as Luke can. He's not a talker."

Lorelai took her coffee upstairs and left Rory to her studying. 

A few hours later Lorelai slipped out of the house as Rory studied away at the kitchen table, walking leisurely Lorelai headed for the diner.

"Luke! Coffee me, burger boy!" Lorelai yelled as she sat on a stool at the counter. Luke rolled his eyes as he poured her mug.

"I take it you got to sleep in today?" Luke's face looked tired as Lorelai looked up at him. 

She nodded her head slowly, "Somewhat, Rory was up early to study but I did get to sleep more than you." 

She gave him order for lunch, along with a to-go order for the studying fool. "You know Luke, I can help out down here while you go take a nap." Lorelai suggested excitedly, hey eyes lighting up.

Luke gave her order to Caesar and rolled his eyes, "I don't seem to recall it going really well the last time we tried it." He started to leave but she stopped him.

"Seriously Luke, I can hand people their plates as long as Caesar is doing the cooking. Go sleep, I feel like I should help since it is my fault you're so tired."

Luke reluctantly agreed after a few more minutes of pleading and pouting by Lorelai. She practically pushed him up the stairs before hurrying back down to the counter.

Two hours later a freshly showered Luke came downstairs to find the diner packed, but not with customers. As he looked behind the counter he saw Lorelai performing some sort of 'Cocktail' performance with ketchup and mustard.

A crowd had gathered to watch her, the only one not impressed seemed to Kirk, who was busy complaining about people 'breaking his bubble of space.' 

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Luke asked as he grabbed an apron and joined her. Looking up she yelled catch and tossed the ketchup to him underhand, only to have it hit his chest and fall to the floor.

"Luke, you're supposed to be Bryan Brown! Let's try again, catch this time." He grabbed her wrist before she could throw the mustard at him too.

"Okay everyone, that's the end of the show. If you're not eating you're leaving." The crowd left mumbling to themselves and before the long only a few diners remained.

As Lorelai looked up at Luke with her pouty lips she realized he was still holding her wrist, and was a little surprised about the feeling it gave her.

"Have a good nap, Sleeping Beauty?" Lorelai asked as Luke dropped her wrist and took her by the shoulders to lead her back infront of the counter.

Luke sat her on a stool before responding, "It was nice, thank you. Now I know to never let you run the diner again."

"No fair, the show was fun and I made a ton of tips when I got on the counter…" she trailed off as she saw Luke's eyes widen. "I'm only kidding. I did nothing unusual, minus the tossing of ketchup and mustard, now I will leave you to the diner and take food to my daughter." 

Lorelai grabbed her to-go bag and left the diner with a smirk on her face. Kirk noticed her leave.

"You know Luke, you should let her take over more often, it's not often you see a recreation of 'Coyote Ugly' here in Stars Hollow." Luke rolled his eyes and turned to the kitchen.

Across the park, Lorelai was walking into her house talking as she looked for Rory. "Fruit of my loins? I come bearing sustenance for studying."

She found the kitchen as she left it, Rory pouring over books in a hurried state, she looked up when Lorelai came in. "Mom, you're the best, I was craving Luke's but I didn't think I had time to go get it."

She pushed her books aside after marking her places and dug into the burger and fries her mother held out to her.

"You were gone forever, is Luke's packed?" She asked with a mouthfull of food.

"Charming, it's really not that busy. I watched the counter while Luke took a nap, I figured it was fair since it's my fault he's so tired." Lorelai stole a french fry as Rory continued.

"Don't let Patty hear you say that, it sounds all kinds of dirty." Rory laughed. "Did you use your diner language again?"

"No, I was actually very restrained today, although I did re-enact 'Cocktail' at least until Luke woke up. I'm just glad he missed my rendition of 'Coyote Ugly'." Lorelai headed to the living room.

"You didn't sing did you?" Rory asked her eyes wide.

"My own version of 'Pour Some Sugar on Me, of course. Study, I'm going to leave you alone now."

Hours later Rory walked in to find her mother asleep, sprawled across the bed with a half-open 'InStyle' being used as a pillow.

"Mom? It's seven. I know you want some Luke's…wake up! There will be coffee." Rory paused a few minutes and started to leave when Lorelai popped up.

"Five minutes, don't leave me. I need coffee." Lorelai crawled out of bed, her eyes half open, she scrambled for some shoes and ran downstairs to Rory.

"I can't believe it, I say the word coffee and you're up in five point two seconds. I hope you have the same reaction if there's an actual emergency." Rory pulled the front door open and followed her mother onto the porch.

"How about if there is ever an emergency, instead of yelling 'fire!' or 'burglar' you yell 'coffee!' then we'll know for sure that I'll get up."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at Luke's waiting on their burgers. As Luke set the food infront of them, they both dug in.

"It's like you two haven't eaten in days the way you dive into your meals." Luke observed as he refilled their coffees.

"Well Luke, it's just that everything you make is so good we can't help ourselves." Lorelai resonded, batting her eyelashes at him.

Luke rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Good save, Mom. What are you up to tonight? You'll probably be awake since you've been sleeping all day."

Lorelai shrugged as she ate, "I'll probably sleep some or watch movies if I can't. Same old, same old. Do you still have a lot of studying to do?"

"Yeah, I wish I didn't though, the movie theater is showing some really good old movies tonight, you should go, I think there showing a Tennesse Williams theme. 'The Long Hot Summer,' 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof.' All the steamy ones."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Really? How'd I miss that? I have to go, I always imagined myself a southern heroine. After all, tomorrow is another day." Lorelai finished with an affected accent, which Rory couldn't help but giggle at.

"That's my mom, the Scarlett O'Hara of Stars Hollow. Although she isn't a Williams heroine." Rory finished up her food and started for the door. "I'm going to head home to study some more, I'll see you after the movies."

Luke walked back to the table when he saw Rory leave. "She's working herself to death isn't she? When will school be over?" He sat across from Lorelai.

She shrugged, "Graduation is next week, her finals should be over before that so she'll have a little break soon. I'm just trying to give her some room to get what she needs to do done. The less pressure the better. So I'm excommunicating myself from my house tonight so it will be quiet for her, what are you up to tonight Danes?"

Luke smirked, "Well, since I slept a good part of the afternoon I'll probably be up all night, not really sure what I'm going to do, why?" he raised his eyebrow as Lorelai's face broke into a huge smile.

"Perfect, you can go to the Tennessee Williams movies with me! We can pretend to be drunk, sweaty Southerners. It will be so much fun." Lorelai finished her coffee and stood excitedly, pulling Luke up with her.

"Go change out of your diner clothes, I'll go get snacks and meet you here in fifteen minutes!" Without giving Luke anytime to respond Lorelai was out the door and bouncing over to Taylor's to get the necessities. 

Luke shook his head as he walked up to his apartment with a small smile on his face.


	3. Pie and conversation

The two of them walked to the theater a few minutes later, Lorelai's purse decidedly heavier than before.

"I can't believe you put that much food in your bag, they are never going to let you in." Luke admonished as he pulled the door open for Lorelai.

She gave him a pointed look, "They will if you shut up and buy the tickets. Go!" She pushed him ahead and fastened her purse securely under her arm.

The two of them found seats in the middle and settled in for the first movie as Lorelai pulled chocolate bars and carrots out of her purse.

"You bought carrots? To a movie?" Luke asked, his face no doubt incredulous in the darkened theater.

Lorelai pushed them into his hands and shushed him, "The movie is starting, eat your carrot, Bugs." The two of them quieted down as the movie started and they were lost in the steamy south. 

Before long Lorelai stretched out putting her feet on the seat in front and towards the end of the marathon found herself leaning sleepily on Luke's shoulder.

After the first movie was over Lorelai looked over and found Luke looking thoroughly bored, "Come on, let's go get coffee." She pulled him by the arm and pulled him out of the theater.

Both of them winced as they ran into Patty in the lobby. "Well, my dears are those sultry, southerners giving you two some ideas? You're in an awfully big hurry." 

Luke opened his mouth to disagree but Lorelai stopped him. "Actually Patty, we're taking off for the south right now. Georgia by morning!"

Luke looked a little dumbfounded as Lorelai pulled him on and Patty looked on in confusion. The two of them rushed out of the theater and back to the diner.

"You must coffee me, I did spare us the Patty inquisition. I think I earned it." Lorelai sat up on a stool as Luke walked around the counter.

"I'll go you one better, pie. With a half a cup, you need to sleep tonight." Luke poured her a cup and cut her a slice of pie.

"I'll admit it, that marathon wasn't a great one, I forget how depressing Tennessee Williams can be. If you can't sleep after that, there's something wrong with you, other than the crazy lady who rambles on all night and doesn't let you sleep."

Luke leaned across the counter next to Lorelai, "You don't ramble on, Lorelai, well, it's not that bad. Besides, I did my fair share of talking last night. We're both mutually responsible. How's Rory doing?" He asked meaning both school and Jess.

Lorelai paused, thinking, "I think she's in denial or avoiding it entirely. She has thrown herself into school full force, which she probably would have done even if Jess was still here, but she hasn't really given herself anytime to deal with it."

Lorelai took another bite of her pie. "It's all going to hit her as soon as school is over. There's a lot of stuff she's going to have to face when Chilton is finished. The end of high school, the end of a relationship and she's going to be moving soon. This is going to be a tough summer for her." 

Luke looked at Lorelai as she took a drink of coffee, waiting for her to continue, which she didn't. "Well, its going to be tough for you too, Lorelai. You'll be going through the same stuff as Rory. Child moving away, the inn being renovated, it's going to be a lot of changes to deal with."

Lorelai put her fork down; "The inn is closing." She said quietly, not looking up at Luke, who was shocked.

"Really? For good?" Luke walked around the counter and sat next to Lorelai. "What's going to happen now?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "Mia has been wanting to sell for awhile and with the fire damage she sees no reason to invest that much in something she doesn't want to do anymore. She'd only been holding on to it until Sookie and I were ready to open our own inn."

"Are you guys going to do that?" He reached over and sliced another piece of pie for Lorelai as she continued to talk.

"I haven't really thought about it yet, I'm the only one who knows right now. We're having a meeting tomorrow to announce it. I don't think that Sookie and I can afford to open an inn now. I'm not sure how cheap the Dragonfly is going to be and I have to worry about paying for Yale in three months."

Lorelai took a drink of coffee and sat quietly for a few minutes, it took Luke a few minutes to realize she was crying he leaned over and put his arm around her.

"Lor, it will be alright. Rory can get financial aid or loans and you can get loans for the Dragonfly. We'll work something out, we have three months. Eat your pie and I'll walk you home. We can talk about it tomorrow." 

Lorelai wiped her tears with the napkin Luke provided as he went back around the counter and poured a cup of coffee to go. "Ready?" He asked as he came back around.

She nodded and reached for the coffee as they walked towards the door, Luke held it out of her reach. "Nope, this is for Rory, she'll need it to finish studying. You need to sleep."

They were quiet as they walked across the town square. "You really think it will all work out?" Lorelai asked, her voice still quiet.

Luke nudged her in the shoulder, "Yes, Lorelai. I am sure everything will work itself out. I'll talk to my friend at the bank and get information for you about small business loans and you can call Yale about financial aid. There is no need to worry about it until you know for sure. Talk to Sookie and Rory and they will tell you the same things."

Lorelai sighed, "I can't help it. I thought I would be ready to deal with Rory leaving, we are having an entire month together in Europe, but to deal with that and the inn on top of it. I feel like my little world I've created for myself is rapidly changing and I don't like it."

"You're just trying to get the coffee, it won't work. Everything will be fine, sleep will help you gain perspective. No more moping the rest of the way to your house or I'll deny you coffee tomorrow." Luke walked a few steps ahead of Lorelai.

She half-jogged to catch up to him, grabbing his arm, "No, I'm fine. Everything is coming up roses, just let me have my coffee tomorrow." Luke nodded in agreement and they kept walking, Lorelai's arm draped through Luke's.

"Okay, I've been melodramatic enough for the evening, how are you? Everything fine in the Kingdom of Luke?"

Luke was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, things are quiet but okay. It's a little weird to have Jess and Nicole both gone. It'll take some time to get used to it."

Lorelai gasped, "I'm so rude, here I am going on about my life changing and you're going through drastic changes too. Have you heard from either of them yet?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Jess called for about five minutes to tell me where he was and Nicole dropped some stuff by a couple of days ago, she left it with Caesar. There was a note but I haven't really talked to her. Not a big deal, there really isn't anything to talk about with either of them."

They were at Lorelai's house by now and the two of them walked up the stairs. "Are you going to trust me to give that to Rory or do you want to poke in and give it to her?"

Luke studied Lorelai intently before answering, "I think I will hand it to her, you look a little too thirsty to me."

Lorelai playfully slapped his arm, "Fine." She opened the door and went in followed by Luke.

"Rory, you have a present here, this mean man won't let me have it to give to you so you have to get it yourself." Lorelai rambled as she and Luke walked into the living room.

Rory pokes her head out of the kitchen and sees her mother and Luke still arguing about the coffee, which Luke is holding above Lorelai's head. Rory's face lights up and she runs into the room with them.

"Luke, you are my hero." She takes the coffee and takes a long drink. "What have you crazy kids been up to this evening?" 

Lorelai puts her purse on the couch; "We watched part of the movie marathon and had some pie. Did you get a lot of studying done?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, my big test is Monday so after that I'll be able to take a break. We should have a movie night."

Lorelai nodded excitedly, "Sounds good to me." 

Luke interrupted, "I'm going to head back to the diner. Good luck on your test, Rory. See you tomorrow, Lorelai." 

Rory and Lorelai walked Luke to the door, "Thanks Luke, for the coffee and luck, I need both."

After Luke left Lorelai headed upstairs to get some sleep and Rory took a long sip of her coffee as she watched her mother go up the stairs with a small smile on her face.


	4. Ploys of 90210

Late the next morning Lorelai woke up to music being played downstairs, looking at the clock she slowly rose and padded downstairs.

Rory was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap, nodding her head to the music. "Mom, you're up! Lane's helping me study." 

Rory jumped up and got her mother some coffee, "I met Lane at Luke's this morning and brought you home some coffee, I think Luke felt bad because I'd been studying so much. Lane's playing studying music form me while I read though my notes again. What are you going to do today?"

Lorelai exhaled loudly as Rory finished, "Most likely scrape you off the kitchen floor when you crash in 2.4 hours. How much coffee have you had? You did go to sleep right?"

Rory handed Lorelai her coffee, "Yes, I slept. Then I woke up and started studying, I feel like I've gotten a good grip on all of the material. Lane got an afternoon free from MamaKim so she volunteered to help me."

Lorelai sat on the couch and motioned Rory to sit next to her. "You know sweets, you may be going a little overboard. I'm just glad you're almost done, starting tomorrow night we're officially in a study free zone."

Rory nodded in agreement and reached for her book. Lorelai left her alone and walked into the kitchen, pausing to say good morning to Lane. After looking around the kitchen for a few minutes Lorelai went upstairs, changed clothes, and headed to Luke's.

Walking through the door Lorelai announced her arrival rather than waiting to be noticed. "I need food!" She crossed over and collapsed onto the empty counter.

Luke rolled his eyes and poured her a cup of coffee. "Rory still ignoring you for school?" Lorelai nodded as she drank her coffee.

"This is her last day of studying, tomorrow night we're having the biggest movie night since the great one of 1994. I didn't think it was possible to watch every John Hughes movie in one sitting, but we managed it only took three pizzas and all of the candy in Doose's but it was worth it. This year we're trying for all the Kevin Smith movies."

"Pancakes?" Luke asked, completely ignoring the logical debate about junk food. Lorelai nodded and Luke turned to give the order to Caesar. "How are you avoiding Rory today? I know you can't stay in the house and leave her alone.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Luke, "I could if I really wanted to, I'm going to the inn to try and get some paperwork done and get ready to tell everyone about the inn."

"That's going to be tough." Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "The only people left to tell are Sookie and Michel. I didn't realize that we've had to lay off most of the others. I'll probably just take some alcohol for me and Michel and ask Sookie to cook, that way it won't seem as bad."

"Don't drink too much, I'd hate to see what Taylor would do to you if he caught you drunk. I think tar would be involved." He placed the pancakes infront of Lorelai and went on to his other customers.

Two hours later, after going home and changing clothes again, Lorelai is sitting in the lobby of the inn with Sookie and Michel. After taking a long drink of wine Lorelai went into her 'talk.'

An hour later Lorelai and Sookie were alone on the couch, each looking depressed. "Lor, this could be a blessing in disguise. Now we won't have to feel so guilty about opening up the Dragonfly."

Lorelai smiled half-heartedly. "I guess you're right, it's just so sad to see this place close. Plus, we don't actually own the Dragonfly yet, or know if we want to it could be a mess, but we can get more serious about it."

Sookie sat up excitedly, "Yeah, we can go out and check everything out and deal with our finances and make a bid."

Lorelai started to catch some of Sookie's excitement. "Yeah, I still have some of the money from my dad and I can have Luke go and check it all out. He'll definitely tell it like it is."

After the two of them talked a few more minutes and they each leave excitedly.

On her way home Lorelai stopped by Doose's, picked up junk food for dinner, and went home to catch up on some sleep, to be prepared for the next night's celebration.

After seeing Rory off to her last day of finals and finishing some closing paperwork at the inn Lorelai stopped at Luke's for some burgers and coffee to start the evening off with Rory.

Avoiding her usual demands for food Lorelai quietly went to the counter and took a seat, waiting for Luke to come to her.

"You're quiet today, no bellowing for coffee? What's wrong?" Luke poured her a cup of coffee as he waited for an answer.

"Everything is fine I'm just excited about movie night, I need two burgers and two coffees to go." Lorelai collected her food, paid Luke, and headed home to her waiting daughter.

"I'm home and I have burgers, movies and a ton of candy. Ready for a Jay and Silent Bob overload?" She walked into the kitchen and set her bags down on the table. 

Rory bounded in from the living room; "I am so ready! It is so great to have this studying all over and done with for a little while. I can relax and have movie nights and hang out with Lane and read for fun."

She took the movies from the bags and headed back into the living room to get everything set up while Lorelai got the food out.

Four and a half-hours later the two of them were sprawled on the couch, empty plates in front of them and candy wrappers surrounding them. 

"You know I still think 'Mallrats' is my favorite, gotta love Brody, he's so quotable." Lorelai half-spoke, half-groaned as the two of them waited for the movie to rewind before starting the next one.

"That's true mom, but what about 'Chasing Amy' there are a ton of good quotes from all the characters, but just Jason Lee." Rory argued, slightly weakly from her end of the couch. "The movies done, you should switch it."

Lorelai groaned, "you're younger, you change it." Lorelai half-heartedly pushed Rory's arm towards the VCR. "I did it last time."

Rory shook her head, "That's the same excuse you used last time, it's your turn." Lorelai refused to budge. "Okay, we don't have to watch a movie, we can talk instead. What happened while I was studying?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Taylor's still insane, Miss Patty is seeking out her next husband. The inn is closing. Luke is still grumpy, but not quite so monosyllabic. Sookie is still pregnant. We're going to look into the Dragonfly. Rory is still annoying...hey, that's you. Sorry, forgot who I was talking too."

Rory laughed sarcastically, then her eyes got huge. "The inn is closing? You're going to get the Dragonfly? That's so great, I can't believe that you didn't tell me sooner." Rory sat up and leaned towards her mother.

"I didn't want to throw off your studying schedule. We're not going to buy it yet, I'm going to ask Luke to come out and look at it before we make an offer. But the inn is definitely closing, this is the last week."

Rory got quiet, "That's weird to think about. I hope the Dragonfly works out, when is Luke going to look at it?" 

"I haven't talked to him about it yet, I'll ask him tomorrow." Lorelai started eating a candybar and sighed loudly. "I think I'm going to be okay with the inn closing, it'll be a little therapeutic I guess. One chapter of our lives will be over and done while another is opening."

Rory nodded, "Yeah, everything is changing this year isn't it? School, work, boyfriends, its going to be hard." Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Speaking of changes…what's going on with Luke?" Rory asked with a smirk on her face.

Lorelai looked shocked, "What are you talking about?" Lorelai groaned as she stood up and started gathering up trash.

"You guys have been really chummy lately. What does Nicole think about that?" Rory followed Lorelai into the kitchen.

"Luke and Nicole broke up. We've just been wallowing the last week or so, no big deal." Rory's eyes widened. "So he's on the market again then, huh?"

Lorelai threw her arms in the air, "Yes, Luke is single and I am single. Therefore we must be dating, because it is categorically impossible for a grown man and woman to be friends, isn't it?"

She crossed to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Okay mom, maybe I'm reading something into it that's not there…You two just seem different. That's all."

Lorelai shrugged, "We're the same. I mean, maybe a little different, but not a lot." She walked back into the living room and plopped back on the couch, Rory following close behind.

"What does that mean? Different how?" She asked as she sat next to her mother.

Lorelai shrugged, "I think Luke and I were in a really good place before your accident and then we had almost four months of nothing but the Iceman. It's taken awhile but I think Luke and I are getting back to that comfortable place in our friendship. So that's how it's different."

Rory nodded along with her mother, "So if you and Luke weren't horribly disrupted off of that track you two would be married by now. That was just a ploy that kept you two apart."

Lorelai almost choked on her beer, "Where the hell did that come from? Luke and I were not on our way to getting married; we were just better friends then than we were for a little while. Jeez, Ror!"

Rory shook her head at Lorelai, "No, if you two have a relationship that is evolving through different levels, it's inevitable that one of those levels will be romance. Just look at 90210, all friendships will at some point lead to romance."

Lorelai rolled her eyes; "There goes my Yale-bound daughter using 90210 to analyze a non-existent relationship." She stood up and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to get some sleep, if you find some sort of relevant example that isn't tied to Aaron Spelling in some way, write it down and mail it to someone else." 

Rory rolled her eyes behind her mother's back and started heading to her own room. As Lorelai went up the stairs, she had small smile on her face.


End file.
